


LOF百粉点梗B

by mstyrande



Series: LOF百粉点梗 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, M/M, 冬叉 - Freeform, 盾叉, 铁叉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstyrande/pseuds/mstyrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>点梗关键词：双Omega ，叉骨总受的四人约会，丁字内裤，内增高</p>
<p>ABO，有二设：<br/>1 孕期Omega没有信息素的味道。<br/>2 一个Alpha可以标记多个Omega。</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOF百粉点梗B

在经历了内战之后，巴基没想到自己有朝一日能够和史蒂夫还有小史塔克坐在一张桌子上，共进晚餐——就像现在这样。  
史蒂夫和小史塔克是一对。  
巴基觉得这样很好。  
至于他冻在瓦坎达时，社交媒体上那些铺天盖地要求“美国队长和冬兵在一起”的民众请愿……  
巴基和史蒂夫一样，都是遵循守旧的老古董，他们一直都认为Alpha就应该和Omega结合；双Alpha或者双Omega的结合在他们看来简直惊世骇俗。  
时隔多年回到布鲁克林，史蒂夫的家里依旧是几十年前的那种陈旧而温馨的样子，除了他们正在用的这张、大得有点奇怪的桌子。  
巴基默默地用刀切牛排，坐在他对面的史蒂夫今天也异常沉默，坐在史蒂夫旁边的小史塔克倒是异常多话。  
于是整顿晚餐就是小史塔克在不停地说最近怎么帮索尔把洛基弄回阿斯嘉德以及怎么处理被洛基变成公牛的神盾局前局长。史蒂夫偶尔会插几句话，比如“我们没把他做成牛排，安心吃，巴基”这种并没有多少幽默感的话。  
巴基觉得这样很好，在最好的朋友家吃最赞的牛排和苹果派，听他的Omega聒噪，还有不限量的酒水供应。  
可惜没有他已经喝惯的伏特加，也没有他最爱的那个Omega。  
巴基看看身旁的空椅子，微不可闻地叹了口气。  
“还没想起来？”史蒂夫关切发问。  
“没有。”巴基多少有些沮丧。  
他们消除了冬兵的开机指令，但也轻微损坏了一小部分他的记忆。他现在记得自己在九头蛇曾经有个Omega，并且几乎记得他们之间曾经发生过的一切，但最关键的信息被他忘得一干二净。  
他记得对方被他标记时带着哭腔的呻吟，也记得对方身体上的伤疤，他甚至连对方的味道都记得分毫不差——微苦的黑巧克力，醇厚的酒香，还有清冷的松林气息。  
他记得他的Omega给他嘴里渡过的每一口食物和每一个吻。  
却单单忘记了Omega的模样和姓名。  
巴基用酒送下最后一口肉，向后靠在椅子上，双腿伸直，想说点什么安慰看上去比他更纠结的好友。  
但他的脚踢到了什么柔软的东西——好像是个屁股，肯定不是史蒂夫的，虽然史蒂夫露出的表情就好像有人狠狠踢了一脚他的裤裆。  
小史塔克瞬间静音。  
巴基不认为现在的高科技能高到让史蒂夫坐在他的对面还能把屁股送到他的脚下，所以他俯身撩起桌布。  
一个双手反绑在背后的、除了一条丁字裤之外一丝不挂的肉体跪伏在史蒂夫腿前，头埋在他的双膝之间。  
巴基起身，惊诧地看着史蒂夫和小史塔克。  
史蒂夫表情呆滞，还是小史塔克推了推他才有所反应。  
反应并不太对——史蒂夫把巴基买来的李子倒在餐桌上，用装李子的纸袋套住被缚者的头，然后把他拉上了餐桌。  
“巴基，我可以解释。”  
腰腹微微隆起的Omega靠在史蒂夫的怀里，双腿大开对着巴基，屁股下是煎得恰到好处的半块牛排，阴茎半勃，可怜兮兮地流着口水从丁字裤的小布片里探头出来和巴基打招呼。  
和牛排相比，一个因为正处孕期而没有任何信息素味道的Omega似乎更适合作为今晚的主菜。  
巴基看不到Omega的表情，但他能看到Omega在颤抖，也能看到被撑开的穴口在艰难地淌着情液，给史蒂夫吃剩下的半块牛排染上了厚重的光泽。  
巴基咽了口口水，没有任何动作。他应该掀翻桌子夺门而出，可突然变紧的牛仔裤让他耻于动弹。不知道为什么，他觉得这个Omega很辣，很赞，很诱人。他并没意识到自己的信息素慢慢开始带上一些攻击性。  
史蒂夫和小史塔克意识到了。他们带着释然的表情对视了一眼。  
小史塔克清了清嗓子：“鹿仔，想看戏吗？”  
“他……是自愿的？”巴基的声音十分干涩。  
“这问题他自己就能回答。”小史塔克侧坐上桌子，伸手去按压Omega臀缝里露出的一点橡胶制品。  
Omega在纸袋下面点头，然后侧过头倚上史蒂夫的胸膛，挺腰。因为托尼开始慢慢抽出那根假阴茎。  
餐厅里安静得只能听见Omega断断续续的呼吸声，还有按摩棒脱离Omega的屁股时过于响亮的啵声。  
巴基从来都不知道一个孕期的Omega也能喷这么多水出来——那块牛排简直像泡在了清汤里。  
“他的Alpha呢？”巴基语带迟疑。  
“他是神盾局特工，他的Alpha是个潜伏在神盾的九头蛇，洞察计划之后就逃走了。所以……他来找我和托尼，帮他解决一点欲求不满的小问题。对吗甜心？”  
Omega缓慢地点头。  
小史塔克拿着那根黏腻的棒子给巴基展示性地看了一下，伸指轻弹棒身。原本尺寸普通的按摩棒瞬时变成一根通体蓬着短须的双头龙，体积可观。  
后穴被重新喂进那根看上去就很邪恶的假阴茎时，Omega忍得大腿内侧的肌肉都在发抖，细密的薄汗在暖黄色的灯光笼罩下闪着微弱的光。  
眼睁睁看着Omega吞下了将近三分之二的长度，巴基的信息素已经浓到让小史塔克不得不向史蒂夫索个法式热吻才能继续下去的地步了。  
Omega向后退让，但史蒂夫的怀里已经没有任何余地。他迫不得已屈膝张腿，竭力抵消来自另一个Omega的压力。  
小史塔克确定Omega已经到达极限之后，才慢悠悠地脱了裤子，用屁股夹住按摩棒的另一端，开始动作。  
巴基不喜欢小史塔克慢慢发散的Omega气息，也不喜欢他上过《时代周刊》的屁股——常年穿内增高的男人肯定会有个翘臀，更不喜欢他挡住了那个光裸的Omega。  
超大餐桌上，Omega被小史塔克顶的连连撞进史蒂夫的胸口。  
淫荡的水声，纸袋因Omega左右摆头而发出的响声，还有小史塔克和史蒂夫在亲吻时口水交换的声音，在巴基眼里都比不上Omega在餐桌上不断屈起又放平的双腿。  
全身都被情欲蒸腾出浅粉色的Omega并没有发出一声呻吟，但粗重的喘息和紧紧蜷在一起的脚趾出卖了他。精湿的亚麻桌布被Omega的腿脚拉扯得一塌糊涂。  
巴基解开领口的扣子。  
这太他妈热辣了。  
好在小史塔克放开很快就被带上高潮的Omega，恢复衣冠楚楚的花花公子模样，对巴基和史蒂夫挥手示意。  
“晚安，先生们。玩得愉快。”  
巴基没有在意小史塔克做了什么或者说了什么，他甚至没听到跑车轰鸣着一路离去的声音。  
他全副心思都扑在了Omega湿漉漉的呼吸声和瘫软在餐桌上大敞四开的身体上。  
史蒂夫落在Omega脖颈上的舔吻逗弄着还沉浸在高潮余韵里的Omega时不时颤抖两下。  
巴基站起来，探身，着迷地伸手握住Omega后穴里支出的那根橡胶制品，向外轻拉。  
大概是短须刮擦得并不舒服，Omega抬脚想蹬开巴基，却被巴基顺势握住脚踝，含住脚趾吸吮。几乎是同时，后穴迸出的情液溅上了巴基的脸。  
“这么多年了，你还是……如此的精于此道。”史蒂夫给了巴基一个鼓励的微笑。  
“不。是他太敏感。就像，”巴基伸舌舔上Omega的足弓，逼着他的屁股像失禁一样飙水，“就像我的Omega一样，那么敏感。”  
Omega的呼吸声梗了一下。  
史蒂夫拿起餐桌上的李子，从纸袋下塞进Omega的齿缝之间，让他咬住。  
“放开他吧，史蒂夫。”巴基抽出双头龙扔到一边。  
史蒂夫依言解开Omega腕上的绳索，坐回到椅子上，顺手给自己倒了一杯酒。  
巴基抓住Omega的另一只脚踝，直接把他拖到了自己面前。  
Omega的屁股坐在餐桌边缘，双腿之间卡着巴基；他费力地撑起上半身，恰好把自己的胸膛送到了巴基手上。  
巴基的手指按上Omega因性奋而微微肿起的乳粒，向下压着蹭弄，等到小肉粒被玩弄得充血，又换了唇舌上去安抚。  
李子暗红色的汁液淌进了Omega锁骨凹陷处，然后又蜿蜒着流下，被巴基耐心地舔净。  
“你喜欢被这么对待，是不是？”  
巴基在Omega的身上用力嗅探，仿佛这样就能闻出巧克力、烈酒和松林的味道。  
“你和他真像，舔一舔乳头就敏感得像要高潮一样。”  
巴基的手掌握住Omega勃起的阴茎。  
“这里也和他很像。”  
Omega轻轻地操着巴基的掌心。  
“但他和你不一样，他的身上有很多伤疤……”  
巴基的另一只手，金属的那只，在Omega身上轻划。  
“这里，这里，还有这里……”  
每一次触碰都能勾起Omega的震颤。冰冷的金属手掌握上Omega的侧腰时，他射在了巴基的裤子上。  
“我能看看你的脸么？”  
巴基忍不住想揭开那个纸袋。  
Omega摇头，坚定，带着奇怪的绝望气息。  
“他是神盾局的特工，不想让你看见他的脸。”快要喝掉杯中酒的史蒂夫替他解围。  
Omega摸索着解开巴基的裤子，释放出已经硬得发疼的阴茎，双臂温顺地攀上Alpha的肩膀。  
“你喜欢这个姿势？”巴基托住Omega的屁股把他抱进怀里，声音沙哑，“你们……太像了……”  
Omega像只树袋熊一样扒住巴基，调整了一下姿势，把自己钉在了他的阴茎上。  
利剑归鞘。  
巴基错觉这只是他们千百次做爱中的一次。他太过沉浸于久违的舒适感，而没能看到冲淡李子汁的两道水渍。  
他们好像只做了两分钟，又好像做了一辈子。巴基临近最后一秒才恋恋不舍地拔出阴茎射在Omega的臀缝里。  
对巴基信息素敏感得要死、几乎无时不刻都处在高潮的Omega被巴基轻轻地放回餐桌上。  
巴基头痛欲裂，他知道这样不对，但他没能控制住自己，他觉得自己对不起记忆中的Omega，他觉得自己好像要想起什么，他觉得脑子里乱极了。  
在一片混乱中，他似乎看到他的Omega在眨着一双琥珀色的眼眸对他微笑。那模糊的脸庞终于开始清晰，那名字在他唇间呼之欲出。  
巴基忘了自己有没有跟史蒂夫道别。  
他把史蒂夫和那个Omega抛在了身后。

尾声  
一片狼藉的餐厅里，史蒂夫揭开Omega头上的纸袋。刚刚出现在巴基脑海里的那双眼眸雾蒙蒙地看着史蒂夫。  
“和你的第一个Alpha鸳梦重温的感觉如何？”史蒂夫露出八颗牙齿的笑容可以称得上是表达和善的范本。  
被超级战士血液从炸烂边缘救回来的双面特工吐出咬烂的李子，一言不发。  
曾经是巴恩斯中士在九头蛇期间的见证与污点，现在肚子里揣着美国队长的种。布洛克·朗姆洛无话可说。


End file.
